


Консумация

by Arminelle



Series: Третий путь [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Fenthick Moss, Genderswap, Heavy Angst, Male Aribeth de Tylmarande, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: …Она никогда не говорила о своей любви – Фантине казалось, что о ней и так знает каждый нищий города, каждый кирпич и каждое дерево; к чему тратить слова на то, чем и так до краев полно ее сердце? Но, видно, именно этого Артуру и не хватало – полной уверенности в том, что она, Фантина Мосс, полностью и безраздельно его.
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande/Fenthick Moss
Series: Третий путь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Консумация

Когда Фантина, неслышно притворив за собой дверь, вошла в его кабинет, стрелки часов перевалили за полночь; сегодня в лазарет привезли невероятное количество больных.

В городе творилось что-то ужасное — казалось, за последние дни Воющая Смерть окончательно вошла в силу, и это не леди Наталия Алагондар, а она была наместницей Невервинтера. Даже в пропахший лавандой, как болезнью, храм проникали запахи разложения и мертвого горящего мяса; от треска костров и дыма нельзя было спрятаться даже в самой дальней келье. Больные прибывали и прибывали — мужчины, женщины, дети и старики. Фантина помнила молодую женщину, никак не желавшую расставаться со своим умершим младенцем, — их так и положили вместе на койку, а когда женщина заснула, ребенка унесли.

— Не могу тут больше работать, — сказала дежурившая тогда Герти, дварфийка из Серебряных Пределов, — она приехала сюда в середине весны на несколько дней, и так и осталась — лишних жреческих рук не бывает. — Не могу, Ильматер великий...

Фантина знала, что скоро им пришлют ингредиенты для лекарства, — Келбен Арунсун, да благословит Тир его умную голову — но когда еще их привезут, те ингредиенты? Пока они будут преодолевать Хребет Мира, погибнут еще тысячи. Каждую секунду кто-то будет умирать. Смерть теперь не казалась Фантине чем-то непостижимо-запредельным — она видела смерть ежедневно, ежечасно, смерть стала их постоянной гостьей. И все-таки Фантина еще не привыкла к ней, и каждый раз внутри нее что-то замерзало, когда в храм приносили живого, а уносили — мертвого.

Артур спал прямо за своим письменным столом, уронив голову на неудобно подвернутые руки — Фантина видела только его рыже-русую макушку, подсвеченную тусклым лунным светом. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, она обошла стол.

Обычно они покидали храм Тира вдвоем — Артур провожал Фантину до ее дома в Черном Озере, в котором она последнее время лишь ночевала; по дороге они разговаривали — о чем угодно. Точнее, говорил Артур — о своей деревне, о том, как охотился в горах на орков, о том, как чуть не замерз под снежной лавиной; а Фантина слушала. Она знала: слушать — ее призвание.

Первое время она побаивалась Артура де Тильмаранда, этого нового, неизвестно откуда взявшегося паладина — было в нем что-то дикое, темноватое, хоть и скрытое под начищенными доспехами; это все его глаза, думала Фантина. Красивые, серые, выразительные — и так похожие на готовящееся к шторму море под грозовым небом.

С Фантиной он обошелся примерно так же, как, наверно, обходился со своими орками — подкараулил у дверей храма и заставил с собой познакомиться. Фантина тогда даже испугалась — чуть-чуть. А потом они гуляли, и Артур сказал, что она похожа на марципановую конфету, и это было настолько странно и в то же время искренно, что Фантина от неожиданности согласилась прогуляться еще раз.

И даже об этом не пожалела.

— Артур, — она дотронулась до его плеча, — Артур...

Ее прикосновение произвело эффект прямо-таки магический — Артур резко вскинул голову, и Фантина увидела, какое бледное, даже землистое у него лицо. Несколько ночей он не спал, это Фантина знала — в эти тяжелые дни у всех было достаточно дел, а леди Наталия... хоть скрывай, хоть не скрывай, а все знали — Воющая коснулась и ее.

— Фанта, — сказал он и быстро поймал ее руку — Фантина не успела ее отдернуть.

Да, в общем, и не собиралась.

— Ты так и собрался здесь спать? — Фантина подобрала мантию и села на краешек стола, отодвинув в сторону тяжелое пресс-папье.

— Я тебя ждал, — он прижал к губам ее пальцы — еще до чумы у Фантины были, наверно, самые ухоженные пальцы во всем городе: розовые блестящие ногти, гладкая белая кожа, несколько серебряных колец.

Теперь же поломанные ногти слоились, сухую кожу некогда было мазать кремом, а кольца лежали в шкатулке — не до них, когда сутками бегаешь по лазарету; но Артур, кажется, этого даже не замечал.

— Я задержалась у Дезидерии, — сказала Фантина. — Она...

В глазах Артура появилось такое выражение, что Фантине на миг показалось, что сейчас ей просто откусят пальцы.

— Она — старая карга, дьявол знает откуда появившаяся.

— Ты к ней несправедлив, — мягко возразила Фантина. — В Ордене Хельма о ней хорошо отзывались. Суровая, да, бескомпромиссная, но разве это не то, в чем мы сейчас нуждаемся? Не будь таким грубым, Артур!

— В том Ордене она служила в шестьдесят втором году и ушла оттуда со скандалом. Как ты думаешь, Фанта, что же она делала аж десять лет? Наталия, — Артур болезненно скривился, — больна. Будь она здоровой, она бы вытряхнула из этой Инделейн правду, но она не может. Эти хельмиты повсюду, со своими постными лицами и своими успокоительными заклинаниями, и будь моя воля...

Он бессильно сжал кулак.

— Фанта, я прошу тебя — поосторожнее с ней. Знаешь, когда я был рейнджером, я умел видеть, с какой стороны на меня может прыгнуть зверь. Хотя самого зверя не видел. Я просто чувствовал — вон там. Или там. Или вообще здесь. И туда надо смотреть внимательно. Или не смотреть вообще, а развернуться и уйти. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Фантина поджала губы. — Ты видел, сколько времени Дезидерия проводит с больными? Она сутками в лазарете! Никакой работы не боится. И все умеет. И перевязывать, и исцелять, и кровь разогнать лежачим! А когда она не в лазарете, она варит лекарства. Сама. Она спит три часа в сутки, Артур!

— А, — он недобро ухмыльнулся, — и много людей от тех лекарств полегли?

— Дурак! — в сердцах воскликнула она и отняла свою руку. — Попробовал бы сам...

Его лицо окаменело, и Фантина тут же пожалела о своей резкости — нагнувшись, она обхватила его за шею и начала целовать — то в висок, то в скулу, то в щеку.

— Ну прости, прости, прости, — шептала она, чуть прикусывая зубами острый кончик его уха, — я знаю, что ты... Что у вас тоже полно проблем...

У нее бывали временами такие порывы — иногда невозможно было по-другому заставить Артура успокоиться и убрать с его лица это ужасное напряженное выражение; тем не менее, дальше поцелуев она никогда не заходила. До этой поры.

Он разнял ее руки и с силой посмотрел на Фантину.

— Я не знаю, что она принесет в этот город. Может, спасение. Может, разрушение. Я вообще ничего не знаю. Я не Тир. Я знаю только то, что... — Артур тяжко сглотнул, будто подавившись своими же словами. — Я только одно знаю — если что-то случится с тобой, я... Я просто исчезну. Я даже не умру. Просто... исчезну. Потому что мне светишь только ты. Светишь, ведешь, чтобы я не заблудился в этой проклятой темноте. Если бы не ты, я бы давно во всем этом разуверился...

— Да что ты такое говоришь?! — Фантине невольно стало страшно.

— Что я говорю? — Артур глухо рассмеялся. — Посмотри в окно, Фанта! Вокруг нас смерть. Куда смотрят боги? Почему до них все труднее и труднее дозваться? Как вообще можно было все это допустить?

Кажется, это долго в нем копилось — вот выйдет он сейчас за порог, подумала Фантина, и снова станет спокойным и серьезным Артуром де Тильмарандом, один вид которого способен вернуть человеку утраченную надежду. Он — может. Уверенный. Деловитый. Не утешающая ладонь Тира, но острый и верный меч Его.

Даже, пожалуй, слишком острый.

— Тир любит нас, — твердо сказала Фантина, прикрыв ладонью его рот. — И слышит. Пожалуйста, помни об этом. У нас с тобой только и осталось, что верить, так давай не будем обижать нашего бога!

— Давай... не будем.

Вспышка гнева прошла так же быстро, как и появилась, — теперь Артур выглядел скорее потерянным.

— А я надеялся, что ты скажешь, что тоже меня любишь, — он с усилием улыбнулся. — А вместо этого ты отчитываешь меня за непочтительность к Тиру. Что ж тут поделать...

— Я люблю, — неожиданно для самой себя сказала Фантина.

И поняла, что обратного пути больше нет.

...Она никогда не говорила о своей любви — Фантине казалось, что о ней и так знает каждый нищий города, каждый кирпич и каждое дерево; к чему тратить слова на то, чем и так до краев полно ее сердце? Но, видно, именно этого Артуру и не хватало — полной уверенности в том, что она, Фантина Мосс, полностью и безраздельно его.

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Я люблю, — повторила Фантина. — Я бы сказала это каждому человеку, каждому зверю и каждой птице. Я бы повторяла это каждое утро...

— Я бы слушал это, как литургию.

— Я люблю...

Она соскользнула со стола — прямо на его колени и в его объятия, и закрыла глаза, слабея под его поцелуями. Так он еще никогда ее не целовал — с бешеной силой, с почти болезненной страстью; будто они оба были чумными больными — и для обоих это был последний раз. Прикусив Фантину за нижнюю губу, он заставил ее приоткрыть рот — и вломился в него, как вражеская армия вламывается в завоеванный ею город.

— Скажи, скажи еще раз, — повторял он, спускаясь к ее шее, расстегивая пуговицы на ее мантии — до этого Фантина и не подозревала, что их так мучительно много; запрокинув голову, она прошептала:

— Люблю, люблю, люблю тебя...

Когда-то Артур назвал ее марципановой конфетой — теперь же она действительно чувствовала себя конфетой, обертку которой ловко разворачивают; она и не заметила, как осталась в одном тонком нижнем платье, держащемся на двух атласных ленточках. Она прижалась грудью к жесткому шитью на его рубашке — конечно, в своих шикарных золоченых доспехах Артур появлялся только на парадах и во время праздников — и снизу вверх заглянула ему в глаза. Обычно льдисто-серые, теперь они казались черными — как два осколка беззвездного ночного неба; они казались нечеткими, как и все его бледное лицо — черные глаза, темно-золотые брови вразлет, закушенные губы. Как будто призрак, в странной тревоге подумала Фантина.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — тихо спросила она.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не исчезла, — серьезно ответил он. — Если ты исчезнешь — я ослепну.

— Я никуда не денусь, — она нежно провела ладонью по его щеке. — Обещаю и клянусь!

Легко подняв Фантину на руки, он понес ее на стоявший у противоположной стены диван — раньше она любила забраться на него с ногами и оттуда наблюдать за тем, как работает Артур; но Воющая Смерть забрала у них все свободное время.

И их самих почти что забрала.

Из того немногого, что на ней осталось, она выпуталась сама — и осталась совершенно обнаженной. Наверно, ей было бы стыдно или неловко — с кем угодно, но только не с ним, потому что под взглядом Артура если и можно было сгореть, то уж точно не от стыда.

— Нет, ты не жрица Тира, — пробормотал он, стаскивая с себя рубашку, — ты самая настоящая демоница...

Казалось, его губы были одновременно повсюду — скользили, пробовали, выцеловывали самые нежные и отзывчивые на ласку местечки; Фантина и не знала, что в ее теле так много этих мест. Он рисовал, как на полотне, узоры на внутренней части ее бедер и играл, как на музыкальных инструментах, на потаенных местах ее тела; он то с отчаянной страстью врезался губами в ее грудь, то невесомо касался бедер и живота. Ему как будто было ее мало — и он с какой-то дикарской почти жадностью прижимал ее к себе, словно боялся — стоит хоть немного ослабить хватку, и она вырвется или растворится в воздухе. И он не ослаблял.

Она забилась, как рыбка, в этих тяжелых объятиях, когда он наконец по-настоящему ею овладел; но ее крик затих, заглушенный его поцелуем, — он был осторожен, хотя Фантина видела, каких сил ему это стоит. Она обняла его и благодарно прижалась лбом к его плечу; в ответ он задвигался чуть быстрее, и Фантина не сдержала тихого стона.

Я запомню эту ночь, думала она, лежа под его тяжелым горячим телом, — запомню, потому что в эту ночь произошла консумация их любви. И пусть кто угодно их осуждает. И пусть, и пусть, и пусть...

Перед лицом богов и людей отныне и навечно она теперь принадлежит ему.

Поверх его плеча Фантина взглянула в окно.

На постепенно выцветающем предрассветном небе тускнели, будто уходя в небытие, яркие летние звезды.


End file.
